lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasiri/Main article
Jasiri este o tânără hiena. Ea este aproape de prieteni cu Kion, Prințul de Pride Rock Before meeting Kion, Jasiri lived on her own in the Outlands. She first encountered Kion when the cub lost his way in her territory. Though he distrusted her and refused her help, she trailed him along his misguided route through the Outlands until he agreed to let her be his guide. While travelling with Kion, Jasiri taught him that not all hyenas are evil, and she and Kion began to form a tentative friendship. After dropping Kion off at the edge of the Pride Lands, Jasiri was cornered in Janja's territory by his hyena clan. Just in time, Kion arrived, and the two fended off the enemy hyenas. Kion's Roar of the Elders alerted the rest of the Lion Guard to his location, and they arrived on the scene, ready to take on Jasiri. Kion defended his friend, and the other members of the Lion Guard quickly accepted her as an ally. With Kion safe, Jasiri bade him farewell and returned to her territory. Biography ''The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" When Kion gets separated from the rest of the Lion Guard, he finds himself lost in the Outlands. As he desperately seeks Flat Ridge Rock, he is confronted by Jasiri, who teases him for not having noticed her sneak up on him. Kion claims to have known that she was there the whole time, but Jasiri is unconvinced. She catches his attention when she calls him out for being the leader of the Lion Guard, and she points out that his shoulder mark is a dead giveaway. Kion wonders whether she is a part of Janja's clan, but Jasiri answers ambiguously, asking Kion why he is in the Outlands. Though defensive, Kion tells her that he is hoping to get back to the Pride Lands, and Jasiri points out that he is going the wrong way. As Kion wanders aimlessly through the Outlands, he gets stuck in a bush. He is freed by Jasiri, who teases him for being so foolish. However, her attitude changes when she realizes that Kion is hurt, and she volunteers to help him reach Flat Ridge Rock. As the two are travelling, Jasiri reveals that most hyenas respect the Circle of Life, and she voices how similar lions and hyenas really are. Together, she and Kion sing "We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)", during which they begin to form a tentative friendship. Upon arriving in Janja's territory, Jasiri and Kion part ways. However, when Kion leaves, Janja and his clan arrive and try to attack Jasiri. She is able to easily defeat Cheezi and Chungu before being pinned down by Janja. Luckily, Kion returns and saves her by using the Roar of the Elders. The Lion Guard arrives and at first thinks that Jasiri is a threat, but Kion convinces them that she is a friend. Jasiri and Kion then part on good terms, with Jasiri returning to the Outlands, while Kion follows his friends back into the Pride Lands. "Lions of the Outlands" While playing Baobab Ball, Kion and his best friend, Bunga, overhear a group of frantic antelope shouting about a hyena in the Pride Lands. Bunga attempts to confront the hyena until Kion recognizes her as his old friend, Jasiri, and questions her as to why she is in the Pride Lands. Jasiri admits that lions have taken over her family's watering hole and are refusing to share it. Though confused that lions are in the Outlands, Kion agrees to help her sort out the situation and sends Bunga to inform the rest of the Lion Guard of his location. Once in the Outlands, Jasiri admits that she had been afraid that Kion would not side against lions, but Kion points out that the lions likely do not know that Jasiri is good. Eventually, the two reach Jasiri's clan, and Jasiri introduces Kion to her sister, Madoa. Kion greets Madoa and two hyena pups, but the young ones shy away from him. Madoa explains that they are afraid because of what they know about lions, and Jasiri adds that their fright is only reinforced by the lions who have stolen their watering hole. After setting off to the watering hole with Kion, Jasiri is attacked by an adolescent lion named Nuka, who reprimands her for returning to the watering hole. Kion fends off Nuka to protect Jasiri, which draws the attention of Nuka's younger brother, Kovu. Seeing his brother, Nuka declares that the fight has turned in his favor, but Jasiri steps up to Kion's side and retorts that they're even. Slowly, the four begin to circle each other, and Kion learns that Kovu and Nuka's family is not welcome in the Pride Lands. Confused, he asserts that his father would likely welcome them into the kingdom, and Nuka asks who his father is. Jasiri answers that Kion is the son of Simba, the king of Pride Rock, and a shocked Kovu and Nuka wonder if they really can return to the Pride Lands. Kovu points out that Kion must first speak with their mother, Zira, and Kion and Jasiri agree to visit the watering hole. Once there, Nuka announces Kion as Simba's son, and Zira introduces herself and her daughter, Vitani. She questions Kion as to why he is in the Outlands, and Jasiri explains that she has brought Kion here to sort out the water dispute. When Zira wonders how Jasiri could be friends with royalty, Jasiri points out that Kion is more than royalty, for he is also the leader of the Lion Guard. Kion asks Zira why she and her family live in the Outlands instead of the Pride Lands, but she deflects the question by asking Kion why he has not used the Roar of the Elders to give his friend the water she needs. When Kion reacts with confusion, Zira explains that she knows all about the Roar of the Elders and that all Kion has to do to help Jasiri is roar at a small cloud. Though confused, Kion does as he is requested, and the cloud swells into a brief rainstorm. An awestruck Kion asks Zira how she had known what his roar could do, but Zira comments that she would rather speak of the roar without Jasiri listening. As Zira walks off to speak to Kion privately, Jasiri comments that she does not trust Zira. Kion agrees with her, but points out that Zira knows more about the roar than he does and that there is still a possibility that he can convince her to share the watering hole. While waiting for Kion and Zira to return, Nuka loses patience and tries to attack Jasiri. When Kovu steps in the way to mediate, Jasiri comments that whatever game Nuka wants to play, she can play better. Antagonized, Nuka moves forward to attack, but is called off by Zira. She explains to Jasiri that she and Kion have come to an agreement that the watering hole belongs to lions only, which prompts Jasiri to retort that Kion would never agree to such a thing. Zira simply says that lions must stick together and intimidates Jasiri into leaving the watering hole. On her way back to her clan, Jasiri encounters the Lion Guard and informs them that Kion has joined forces with Zira and her family. A shocked Lion Guard insists that Kion would never be a part of Zira's family, and Jasiri berates herself for having believed Zira's lies. Together, the Lion Guard and Jasiri find Kion trapped by the Outsiders and help him defeat them. After the fight, Jasiri and her clan return to their watering hole, where Madoa admits that she is glad Jasiri has Kion for a friend. Just then, the two young hyena pups run up to Kion, who asks them if they are still scared of him. The two pups race away and hide, prompting laughter from Jasiri and Madoa. Jasiri then tells Kion to take it as a compliment, for he is rather fierce. "Rescue in the Outlands" In the Outlands, Janja and his minions, Cheezi and Chungu, search for the jackals in an attempt to forge an alliance with them. In the midst of their search, Jasiri appears and marks the territory as her own, effectively stealing it from Janja due to his failure to remark his territory for the dry season. In a rage, Janja attacks her, only to be defeated and cast out of his own former territory. Later, Jasiri plays with two hyena pups, Tunu and Wema. Janja watches from afar and orders his clan to attack the trio. The clan launches their attack, and Jasiri desperately attempts to protect the pups from harm. In the midst of the fight, Janja forces the three into an open steam vent, where lava is steadily rising to the surface. As the clan gathers round, preventing any attempt at escape, Jasiri's sister Madoa resolves to get Kion's help. Madoa eventually reaches the Lion Guard and relates to them what has happened to Jasiri. Kion suggests that Thurston accompany them to ward off any remaining flies, and the zebra agrees to his request. The team engages in a fight with the hyenas, and Janja and his clan are effectively steered away from the edge of the steam vent. With the hyenas out of the way, Kion orders Beshte to push a large rock into the lava flow, which allows Jasiri and the pups to clamber to safety. By then, all of the hyenas have fled save Janja, who declares that he can still win so long as Jasiri is out of the fight. Just then, Jasiri emerges from the steam vent and challenges Janja to take on both herself and the Lion Guard. Reluctantly, Janja gives up the fight, yelling after Jasiri that matters are not over between them. With Janja gone, Jasiri thanks the Lion Guard for their help and expresses concern over how overzealous Janja and his clan had been. Kion blames the dry season for Janja's odd behavior, and the two groups depart, with the Lion Guard leading Thurston back to the Pride Lands while Jasiri returns the pups to their clan. Physical appearance Jasiri is small, nimble, and thin, especially next to the much larger and beefier Janja. Despite her delicate frame, Jasiri is agile and strong, with the ability to fight off the majority of Janja's clan single-handedly. Jasiri's pelt is pale gray, with dark spots and stripes running along her back and shoulders, and her eyes are blue. A long black mane runs up her back, ending in bangs above her forehead. Like Janja, Jasiri has gray fur on the underside of her tail. Personality and traits Unlike the other residents of the Outlands, Jasiri is friendly and open to making friends with lions. She finds humor in just about everything, and Kion even notes that the world is like a giant game to her. Bold and spunky, she is a friend to the Pride Landers and able to look past differences to where different species can share common ground. Unlike Janja and his clan, she is disgusted by selfishness and gluttony, and respects the Circle of Life. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Maia Mitchell Trivia * Jasiri's character and role mirror those of Asante, a spunky female hyena who befriends Kopa, Simba and Nala's son, in ''Friends for Life. Gallery Media The Lion Guard Never Judge a Hyena By Its Spot Clip|Jasiri meets Kion "The Lion Guard" - Maia Mitchell Clip|Jasiri sings "We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)" with Kion References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Spotted Hyenas